The Dream Crystal: Onward To Isle Delfino
Chapter 10: Onward To Isle Delfino Kammy Koopa was flying overhead, wand at the ready. "Don't move ONE muscle!" she said pointing her wand at Mario. "What are you doing here!?" Mario yelled. A look of concern swept across his face. "Now now, we have just run into each other, and you expect me to tell you?" she snarled. Kammy then shot out a blast of geometrical shapes at Mario, who quickly side-flipped away and landed in front of Toadce. "Get back guys! Now SHE can be a handful." The trio did as they were told and ran for cover. "Take this!" she yelled, shooting another blast at him. This one missed though, and landed in the sand behind him. "Ha!" A purple coloured bubble then started to form around him. "Hey, what the!" he tried to move, but his feet were stuck to the bottom. It then lifted itself up from the sand, and floated towards Kammy. Toadce saw this, and ran out with her hammer. "HI-YA!" She jumped as high as she could go and vertically swung the hammer, but missed and landed face first into the sand. Yoshio ran out to help her up. "Ha! Do you really think that…over-sized tool can do any damage whatsoever?! Fools…." "Wings, do something!" Yoshio shouted. (Umm….what the heck do I do!? Aw man!) As if Yoshio read his mind, he called out again. "Come on, fly or something!" Kammy was now floating away with Mario. Wings ran as fast as he could and jumped. He flapped his wings and hovered for a moment, a few feet in the air. After about ten seconds, he fell into the cold water below. It was too late for anything now, so they watched as Mario was taken into the distance. "What the heck Wings!?" Toadce angrily yelled. "Yeah, what happened?" Wings just looked at them and started "I-…." "You?" "Can't…fly." He finished, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Ohhh…" Yoshio said. "It's all my fault." "No it's not." Toadce comforted, and gave him a friendly pat on the back. "We can find him." "But where'd he go?" "Hmm…" she sat down on a nearby bench and thought for a moment. After a moment of silence, she finally stood up. "It looks like we have to go to Isle Delfino." "WHAT?!" Yoshio yelled, flailing his arms about. "Do you even know how long it's gonna take us?" Wings just stood there listening, without saying a word. "Yoshio, do you know how we can get there?" Toadce asked, tapping her foot. "Yeah, just follow me. We have NO time to lose." he finished, walking ahead of Wings and Toadce. They followed him into a place full of palm trees. Wings finally spoke up. "Where will this place take us?" "This is just a shortcut I always take to the village." Yoshio responded. "Oh." Princess Peach's Castle…. "Come on now! Put your backs in to it!" Daisy snapped, 'supervising' Luigi and Toadsworth. "I barely HAVE a back you know!" Toadsworth verbally retaliated. "Fine." She said, pulling out a bullhorn. "Everyone can take a break for now!" She turned around to see Toads climbing down and going inside, and when she spun around, there was a thick cloud of smoke rising into the air. When Daisy looked behind, she saw Luigi and Toadsworth, running towards Toad Town. "Mmm-hm, he's REALLY old." She sarcastically said. Luigi and Toadsworth were at Mario and Luigi's house, looking at television. Luigi brought out a box of pizza. "Y'know, she'll be looking for us in s few minutes right?" "Let's just enjoy it while it lasts…." Toadsworth said, sipping on a Super Soda. Yoshi's Island…. Wings, Toadce and Yoshio were pushing their way through some shorter trees and plants. "We're here." Yoshio informed. Yoshi Village wasn't very big or modern. Houses and Buildings were horizontally in line with each other and on the other side, the rest were looking the same way. Different colours of Yoshis were either playfully running around, soaking in the sun or swimming in the ocean. There was also a waterfall behind Yoshi Village. In the distance, there was a cruise ship with S.S. Yoshi Cookie' on the side.'' "What now?" Toadce asked, looking from side to side. "We go to see when the '''S.S. Yoshi Cookie sets sail for Isle Delfino." Yoshio said. They walked over to a White Yoshi who was near the dock. "Excuse me, but do you know when the next trip to Isle Delfino is?" "Sure!" he replied, glancing at his watch. "Ooh, you'd better hurry, it leaves in two minutes." "What are we waiting for!? We have to go now. Mario's in trouble." Wings added. Yoshio pulled out enough coins for the trio. "There." "Okay, hurry now. Have a good trip!" They ran up the ramp and boarded and as soon as they got up, the ship started to move. "Whew…that was lucky." Toadce said. "I wonder how Mario's holding up…." Isle Delfino…. Mario, whose feet were just now freed by Kammy, tried to break it. "Yah!" He punched the bubble, making a small crack in the process." "Gahh!" Kammy cried. She used up more of her energy to seal the crack. Mario looked down to see the familiar town coming into view. The sight of this made him quite uneasy since the last time he came here he was framed by Bowser Jr. The town was busier than his last adventure. He also saw that he was approaching a volcano…which he never saw before. Mario started to get intimidated a bit. Kammy flew to the top of the volcano and hovered. "Wait…what are you doing!?" "All I can say is…good riddance!" And with that, she threw the bubble with Mario in it, and watched as he was quickly descending into the magma below. Kammy flew away into the distance on her broom. Mario was speechless, and as pale as a Boo. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for his death.